


My Psychiatrist: Various Yandere Overwatch/Blackwatch X Psychiatrist Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: My Psychiatrist [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, everyone x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is the Psychiatrist for Overwatch and her biggest challenge is Blackwatch they do not want to open up to her but they love her and will kill for her.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Series: My Psychiatrist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. God I Love Her

(Name's POV) 

I was in Jack Morrison's appointment. I am the Psychiatrist. I first started as his personal psychiatrist my job to take one everything he is going through. He approached me and we have been together for years now. Then a year ago the United Nations Hired me as Overwatch's Psychiatrist. I had much more work load and staff now. So no one is feeling like they are not getting the help they need. 

"Have you been using your sleeping meds?" I ask him and he nods. 

"They help a lot." He admits. "I have been getting so much more sleep and you were right Dr. (Last Name). It does help with my emotions to get eight hours of sleep at night." 

I smile. "That is very good, good mental health first starts with self care. And Jack, I told you a thousands times to call me by my first name, I am not just your doctor I am your friend." 

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Dr- (Name)." 

"It is alright looks like our hour is up." I say. "You said we needed to talk business, let me get us some coffee and then we can." 

He nods his head and stands up helping me even though I did not ask for it. He made mine and I made his. He knows me so well that I like my coffee (way you like coffee/tea/hot chocolate). We then sit down and I smile at him and sip my drink. 

"So what did you need to talk about?" I ask. 

"The UN wanted to add more patients to your dock specifically and move around Angela, Reinhardt, Ana, and Winston." He tells me. 

My eyes widen. "What they cannot just switch my main patients up, I been with those four for a year now and have made beautiful progress." I say standing up and beginning to pace. 

"I know but they need you somewhere else more." 

"Where? Am I getting relocated?" I ask. 

"No you will still be here, but you know Blackwatch?" 

"Yes you mention them in these sessions very much, particularly Commander Gabriel Reyes." I say. 

"Yes well the main four agents of Blackwatch have been order to see you. As you are the best and after so many independents with their work the UN thinks it will be healthy for them." He explains. 

"Alright." I say with a sigh. "But I am not sure they will open up to me, they are the Blackwatch Agents for a reason. Don't really share information." 

He laughs. "Yes you do got your work cut out for you." He says and I slap his arm. 

He laughs more and pulls me down on his lap and I shake my head. 

(Oh getting friendly arent we >:3) 

(Jack's POV) 

I have know (Name) for years now, she is the love of my life. But the thing is she does not know that yet. I know that is hard to understand but. I do not want to loose her. I loved her for so long, really since the moment I saw her. I knew she had to be the one for me. So I hired her when I was hesitant to talk to someone in the first place. She makes me feel safe and like I can rely on her when I need to. 

"How about me and you grab dinner." I say taking a chance. 

She smiles and nods her head and we head out of her office. We made it to the mess hall and I sat down with her after we grabbed today's food. That is where I see Gabriel storming over to us. 

"What the hell Morrison!?" He says. "My team does not need a shrink." 

"This was not my choice, Gabriel." I say as (Name) watches us. 

"Not your choice you are probably just trying to worm your way into knowing what my team really does." Gabriel says glaring at me and this is where (Name) spoke in. 

"I do not work for Jack, or Overwatch and I am most certainly not going to spill what goes on at Blackwatch to Jack." She says and he looks at her and his eyes widen. "Commander Reyes, I understand you have to keep what you do secret. None of you have to talk to me about what you do. I am just hear to help you and make sure you are all okay. Just has I been for many Strike Team agents." 

"Tch!" He says and storms off. 

"That was well said." I tell her. 

"I worked in mental institutions, talking calmly is one of the things I am good at." She says with a smile and then steals a piece of meat off my plate. I chuckle and she smiles. 

God I love her.


	2. Meeting Gabriel

(Name's POV) 

I got my office ready for my first meeting with Gabriel. I am hopping that this goes well with him. I do not want to be fighting with over anything that we cannot control. I sigh and then hear the door open and smile at him. 

"Good Morning Gabriel." I say. "Have a seat anywhere you like." 

He looked at me and nodded taking a seat on the couch and I sit in the chair. 

"So how are you?" I ask. 

"I am in a place I do not want to be." He says. "What do you think?" 

"I think you are against this, partly because it came from Commander Jack Morrison." I say. "And that you want to keep your Blackwatch and maybe other secrets." 

He looked at me and nods his head. 

"Jack Morrison had nothing to do this." I tell him. "And anything you stay unless it is to hurt yourself or others. I take that very serious." 

He nods his head. 

"You do not have to talk if you do not want to." I tell him. "We can just sit here." 

He looks at me. "How long have you known Jack?" He asks. 

"For Five Years now." I tell him. 

"Do you like him?" 

I nodded. "He is a good friend and a good man, I have seen him at his worse and his best and his most stressed. I know him better than anyone." 

"Do you love him." 

I shake my head. "I make it a point to not date my patients and if I ever develop feelings for one of my patients I will quit." I answer. 

He nods his head and stares at me some more. 

"Is there anyone you have feelings for Commander Reyes." I ask him and he nodded. 

"There is..." He says trailing off. "Call Me Gabriel." 

I nod. "Alright Gabriel." I say with a smile. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked at (Nam) and I was happy and a bit frustrated. She clearly does not love Jack. But if she develops feelings for anyone she sees she will be gone. Then I will not be able to see her. I would loose her, I cannot let that happen she is mien and mine alone. 

"How old were you when you wanted to be a shrink?" I ask her. 

She looks me. "A family member of mine had mental illness, doctors ignored it claiming it was neru. He ended up taking his life. I found him and the suicide not. If only there was someone to listen and be there for him. Maybe he would still be alive." 

"I am sorry." I say. 

She nods. "It is okay, He was fighting a battle that he would for the rest of his life and on that day it just became to much. I miss him yes but he was a good man and I will remember the best of him." 

I fell for her more. She is so amazing and perfect. I know I will have her now and I will be there for her be the amazing man she needs in her life. I swear it.


	3. Meeting Genji

(Name's POV) 

I am now done with Gabriel and I am moving onto my next patient. Genji Shimada. He would be tricky, not only is he in Blackwatch but he was also the second son of the Head of The Shimada Clan. One of the most power crime families in the world. Not to mention I know something is wrong as he almost died but was brought by Angela, but he was no longer fully human, but a cyborg. That would be a toll on anyone and he keeping his feelings all locked up it was not healthy at all. I know I will have to tread lightly. 

I hear the door open and walks in Genji. "Hello Mr. Shimada, please have a seat." I say with a smile. 

"So you want me to talk how I feel?" He snaps at me. 

"That would be a start Mr. Shimada. But you do not have to if you do not want to." I tell him. 

He looked at me staring at me intensely. 

(Genji's POV) 

I stared at her, she is so stunning and beautiful and the way she looks at me, as if I am not a monster. It warmed me more than my circuits ever could. 

"I worry I will not find someone who can love me with the way I look." I tell her testing the waters. 

"I will not lie to you Genji, it will be hard, so many people are superficial, but if they only care what you look like then they are not worth you time, you need to find someone who loves you for all the good and bad." She tells me. "And to me your physical appearance does not matter." 

I stare at her and knew she was the one for me. I want her and I will have her, she does not care I look like a monster she loves me for me. I will have her and show her that I am everything she needs and then we will be together. I will make sure of it.


	4. Meeting Jesse

(Name's POV)

I was now on my next Patient, Jesse Mccree. He was a former member of the Deadlock gang and now a member of Blackwatch. He would have gone to jail but Gabriel took him in. I nodded as I looked over his file. I thought there would be more, but most of it was redacted. Which got me to wondering. Who was Jesse Mccree. I have no idea. He comes in wearing his Blackwatch uniform. I nodded and looked at him as he stood there, cowboy hat and all.

"Hello Darling, Name is Jesse Mccree, but you can call me whatever you want, sugar." He tells me with a tip of his hat. 

Oh so this is how you will play it. 

"Have a seat Jesse." I tell him and he nods his head. 

"So how does this work?" He asks. "I am not sure I will be able to open up, you are just to darn beautiful for me to think of anything else but you." 

I nodded. "Do your flirt often?" I ask him. 

"You have not flirting yet, Doc." 

I nod my head. "Alright so why don't we talk about you. What was your childhood like?" 

He tensed. "It.. It was fine, pretty average, what about you doc?" 

"Mine was fine." I tell him. "But this appointment is about you so what do you want to talk about that is not me? Maybe why you joined the deadlock gang?" 

"The farm life was just not for me. After everything I needed to leave." He says and I write down notes. 

"You say needed to leave, did something happen at home that made you 'need' to leave?" 

"No, nothing now what about honey dew, what made you become a shrink?" He asks. 

"I wanted o help people." I say simply. "But Jesse this is about you." 

He looks away and I wait calmly. 

(Jesse's POV) 

I looked back at her, I did not know what it was about her, but I felt like I could bare my soul to her, tell her who I was and what happen to me. But I never told no one except Reyes, and that was only to get my record redacted and sealed. I did not want anyone to know what shit I went through as I kid. I continue to flirt with her and she did not seem to mind. 

I knew she was the one for me, I just needed her to see I was the one for her. And I do not want to scare her away with all the shit I went through. I sigh and look at her as she rins the rest of her tea. 

"That is it for today, Jesse." She says. "I will see you next week." 

I nod my head and tip my hat to her. "See you later honey dew, I will make sure to keep you in my dreams." 

She laughs and blushes and I felt my heart flutter at that. God she is so perfect and amazing and she is all mine.


	5. Meeting Moira

(Moira's POV) 

I looked at the breathtaking woman before me as she sits there and smiles softly. I was stunned by her beauty it is hard to believe that she is a Psychiatrist. I looked at her as she asked me what do I want to talk about. I know what I want to talk about. I knew from the beginning. I do not believe in shrinks or therapist that they are not really doctors at all. 

"Do you consider yourself a Doctor?" I ask. 

"Of course, I have the Degree." She says. 

"I think you are not one, you do not expand your field." I say smirking and she just smiles. 

"I am sorry you feel that way, what came you to think this?" She asks. 

"All you do is listen you do not give you do not create." I say. 

She nods. "Yes that is true, we listen most psychiatrist are really to help by being a sound board and to guide. No you seem stressed you have been tamping your foot for some time." 

I realize she was right, I am not stressed though. "I am not stressed!" I snap. 

"Defensive." She says and makes a note and I blush. 

"Moira.... If I may call you Moira, you do not have to be the Doctor or scientist here, with your amazing leaps in your field you must be very stressed. This a place you can vent about anything or share your ideas without any worries." She speaks so softly and kindly I cannot help but melt for a second before the time is up. 

"I will not I am above this." I snap. 

She smiles. "Same time next week then." She says and stands. "Have a good day." 

I leave and hold my hand to my chest my heart is racing because o her. What is wrong with me!?


	6. First Mission

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

It has been a few weeks since I taken on the Blackwatch patients, and things are going good. Jesse has open up more about his past and showed that I was right that he was at least emotionally abused by his father and that along other things made him join the dead lock gang. Genji open up a little more but that was to be expected he was more guarded. But I will take what I can get. Gabriel leaned on me for a lot of support now. He would come to my office just to vent regularly. I can tell he is getting more stressed as of late. Moira.. She has not open up at all. She did not believe in my work so she shut me down a lot we mostly talk about her studies. I suppose she is venting this way so it is a good start. 

I am being moved out to Rome, as the new Blackwatch agency will be there. I smile as I pack my bags and then I hear a knock on the door. I turn to see Jack Morrison. 

"Hey Jack." I say as I put the last bit of my clothes in. "What do you need?" 

"Gerard wanted me to invite you to a party he is having, really it is a mission, they need a psychiatrist who is not an agent to pick up on cues from two criminals that were also invited to the party." He tells me. 

(ooooooo I wonder who they are (Smirks))

I nodded and zipped up my bag. "So this is an unofficial mission?" I ask. 

"Yes more or less, of course Overwatch will pay for the dress and shoes and all that." He explains. 

"Okay, tell Gerard that the answer is yes and I will meet him for briefing after lunch. I missed breakfast and could go for today's burgers." I say. 

(Mmmmm Grill Master Jack Burgers XD) 

"I will join you with Gerard and Gabriel in the mess hall." He says with a smile and I put my bag by the door. I will be heading out to Rome tonight at least.

-Small Time Skip Brought To You By: Jack Morrison Wearing socks and sandals XD and nothing else ;3- 

I made it to the mess hall where I see Jack talking To Gerard and and Gabriel. I head over to them after grabbing my meal. 

"Hello Gentleman." I say to them. 

They look up at me and smiled. Well at least two out of the three did, Gerard stared at me before smiling. 

"So You must be the Psychiatrist I heard so much about." He says and shakes my hand. "It is nice to meet you, I am Gérard Lacroix." 

"No the pleasure is all mine, I am Dr. (Name) (Last Name)." 

He smiles and I sit and smile back. 

(Gerard's POV) 

She was even more stunning than I heard, she was the beauty of Overwatch and the heart of Blackwatch now. Many agents new and old went to her for advice and to vent and she always did it with a smile. I was stunned by her beauty she is even more so beautiful than my wife. And what I feel for her is far more than what I feel for my wife. I want her and I will have her. This Mission is just the beginning. She will be mine, all mine. 

"Now let's talk about this mission, your targets to understand is, Antonio he is the current leader of Talon and Sojiro Shimada, head of the Shimada Clan and Yakuza, they are both dangerous and you need to be prepared." I tell her. 

She nods her head and we started it.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, And for those who not know yes that is there lore dad real father and Antonio is from the archive event Retribution cut scene you can youtube it to see it :D he is the one Gabriel kills I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
